


Avengers Preferences

by britt94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britt94/pseuds/britt94
Summary: Their Insecurities part 1





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky- Bucky is insecure about his left arm. He only sees that shiny metal as weapon. He hates it. He doesn’t like to touch you or anyone else with it. You try to show him that even though he may not like it, but his arm is a part of him. You let him know just how much you love him everyday and try to pay special attention to his arm. Sometimes you purposely sit to his left so you can hold his hand in yours. You’ll bring it up to your lips and place a kiss to each knuckle and then his palm. When you’re both in bed, you always make him leave his shirt off. He hates his scars and where the flesh of his chest meets metal. You make sure to kiss every scar on his body, especially that deep scar. He’ll look at you like you’re his entire world as you do and he’ll feel your smile against his skin. You make sure he knows you love every inch of him including his arm.

Tony- Tony is always afraid you’ll leave him. Even though you do your best to assure him that you could never leave his side, it’s one of his biggest fears. He is insecure about his bouts of PTSD. He feels weak and hates that you have to see him like that during his episodes. Sometimes you spend the whole day with him, just cherishing your time together. He usually hides out in his lab when he’s having a rough day and you have ways of knowing when he needs you (Jarvis). You’ll walk up behind him and kiss his neck as you wind your arms around his waist. That’s usually all it takes for him to open up to you about how he’s feeling. You’ll spend the rest of the day letting Tony hold you close in bed while you hold him just as close. He’ll rest his head on your chest and snuggle up to you just to feel your heart beating. You’ll run your fingers through his hair until sleep finally claims you both.

Steve- Steve is most insecure about his body, oddly enough. He feels like he’s someone he’s not. The serum changed his body so quickly, that he didn’t really have time to process all the changes. He may not miss his illnesses, but sometimes he misses his old body. You’ll catch him stepping out of the shower in his towel staring in the mirror as he runs his hands down his chest. It makes your heart clench to see him like this. You know exactly how he feels to feel uncomfortable in your own skin, so you both try your best to make each other feel confident. You walk up and put yourself between him and the mirror. Reaching up to cup his face in both your hands, you’ll kiss him softly pouring every ounce of emotion into it so that he knows he’s loved. Sometimes you’ll feel his tears wet your cheeks and you’ll wrap him up in your arms as you whisper your reassurance and love for him into his ear. Once he relaxes he’ll give you a soft smile before you show him exactly how much you love his body as you lead him to bed.

Thor- Thor is most insecure about being a leader. He fears that he will fail Asgard. You do your best to comfort him and let him know that he is a mighty warrior who would do anything for his kingdom. You might notice him staring out at all of Asgard absentmindedly after a battle or maybe even before. You know then exactly what is running through his mind. You call him “my prince” and take his hand, rubbing your thumb back and forth to sooth him. He will smile and pull you in for a gentle kiss while resting his forehead to yours. You’ll tell him that no matter what decisions he makes, you know he has his people’s best interests in mind. He’ll hold you closer and take comfort in your presence as he comes down or prepares for battle. He will be a great king one day and you treat him as such every single day.


	2. Their Insecurities part 2

Clint- Clint had a hard time admitting his inner most feelings to you at first. He doesn’t really have any insecurities, he just feels incomplete when you aren’t with him. You’re all he can think about when he’s away; are you safe? Do you miss him? will he ever see you again? He found it hard to tell you; he didn’t want to seem needy or weak. He wants you to see him as strong, as your rock. You knew something was bothering him and once he finally told you what was going on, it made your heart clench. You hugged him tightly and rubbed his back, while whispering reassurances in his ear. You walked hand in hand to the couch and snuggled up to each other with you on his chest. You ran your thumb across his cheek and kissed his lips softly as you told him how exactly how much he means to you. You told him how you felt the same and it might be easier if you moved into the tower with him. Although it would be a bit of a danger, both of you knew you couldn’t be apart. You rested your head in the crook of his neck and told him that no matter what you would always love him and never leave his side.

Bruce- Bruce is very insecure. You learned that early on in your relationship. He feels that he doesn’t deserve to be happy with you. He always worries about your safety; he doesn’t want to hurt you. Some days are worse than others. Like Tony, he’ll throw himself into his work rather than talk to you about how he’s feeling. You try to let him have his space for a while, but after not seeing him for an entire day, you worry about him. You’ll either find him occupied in the lab or asleep on the small couch there. If he’s asleep, you’ll carefully wake him with a long, sweet kiss. He’ll look at you sheepishly knowing you know what’s going on. You’ll get on your knees and take his face in your hands as he explains himself. No matter how many times he tells you he’s dangerous and not good enough, every time it still breaks your heart. Sometimes you’ll cry and hold him close, telling him that he deserves to be happy, to be loved. You’ll pepper his face with kisses, telling him a reason why you love him after every single one. He may not think he’s worthy, but you’ll never let him forget that he is.

Sam- Sam is most insecure about himself as a hero. He works with the Avengers, a group of superheroes who are powerful, trained and deadly. He feels like he’s left out, like he’s inadequate. He doesn’t feel like he’s a real hero, without his wings he thinks he’s a nobody. He’ll come to your apartment to spend time with you and you can tell his mood is off. When you ask about the others and are met with a non-sarcastic remark, you know that he needs you. You’ll take his hand and walk him over to the armchair and motion for him to sit first. After curling up in his lap, you’ll hold one of his hands in yours and kiss each knuckle. You’ll tell him that he is every bit the hero the world thinks he is. Just because he doesn’t have powers or isn’t as trained as the others, doesn’t make him any less of a hero. Steve was able to see him as an ally in his time of need, Nat trusts him, hell, the whole team does. You’ll tell him that’s no small feat. Kissing his neck, you’ll let him know that he is your hero, no matter what team he’s on.

Loki- The god of mischief never feels worthy of your love. He feels insecure about his past. He still sees himself as a villain and someone not worthy of a second chance. He feels that at any moment you could leave him. Loki doesn’t like to express feelings, because he was taught it shows weakness. He loves to watch you sleep when he feels unworthy and many times you have awoken to catch him. Knowing what’s going on in his head you’ll kiss him long and slow. Asking him “What’s the matter my prince?” but already knowing the answer. Wrapping your arms around his waist and pressing your head to his chest you’ll tell him that no matter what someone has done, everyone deserves a second chance. He deserves happiness and he shouldn’t feel otherwise. You’ll promise to never leave his side and to always be there to show him that he is not who he used to be. Feeling him kiss the top of your head, you’ll know you have won him back over and you’ll both slowly drift off to sleep reveling in each others warmth.


	3. PDA

Tony- Tony being himself loves any kind of physical contact with you. He doesn’t care who is around, if he wants to kiss you or hug you, he will. He does have the decency to leave the more intimate touches for when you’re alone. He’ll catch you making breakfast in the communal kitchen and playfully smack your ass. You’ll roll your eyes but smile knowing that he just can’t help himself. You do your fair share of PDA since being with Tony has taught you to be more comfortable in public. You have not problem winding your arms around his waist and kissing his neck, or getting a little handsy under the table at dinner to mess with him. You two just can’t keep it to yourselves.

Steve- since Steve is more traditional and from the 40s he tends to be somewhat conservative. He does however love to hold your hand or be touching you in some small way. He likes knowing that you’re right there with him. He has gotten better with PDA and will kiss you in front of the others, depending on the situation as to where. Lip on lip contact is usually for coming home or departing on a mission. Mostly he’ll kiss your cheek or forehead. You love linking hands with him and kissing the back of his hand. You tend to be more touchy than Steve and he’s adjusting to having someone there by his side. You also enjoy movie nights cuddled up into Steve’s side despite some of the comments (mainly from Tony)

Bucky- Bucky enjoys PDA surprisingly. Given what he’s been through, you thought kissing him or showing affection on public would make him uncomfortable but he loves it. He loves grabbing you and pulling you into a kiss spur of the moment. Although he’s still self conscious about his arm, he doesn’t mind when you run your fingers over it and kiss the red star, or when you kiss his metal knuckles to calm him. You enjoy kissing his cheek at random times and sitting on his lap if he’s doing something. His favorite thing to do is wait until Steve is in the room or hanging out with you guys when he pulls you close and plants a big kiss on you. You both know it makes Steve a little flustered and Bucky thinks it’s hilarious.

Clint- Clint is pretty chill with PDA. He knows too much can embarrass you, so he sticks with kisses on the cheek and sometimes neck as he grabs you from behind. He’ll catch you sleeping on the couch and won’t be able to stop himself from stealing sleepy kisses from you until you’re awake. He does enjoy getting you flustered in front of the others. He might slide his hand up your thigh during movie night until you get squirmy next to him. You’re more okay with laying on him and holding hands. Occasional hugs are always good, but you’re not a big touchy feely person. Clint does most of the PDA.

Thor- being from Asgard, Thor is overly comfortable with PDA. He is a really big hands on type of guy. He loves holding you close wherever you are. He kisses you unexpectedly a lot and you ask why he’ll just tell you that he thinks you’re beautiful every second of the day and he can’t help it. He’s also a cuddler so movie nights are a cuddlefest with you sitting on his lap curled into chest or tucked in by his side. Since he’s so tall, forehead kisses are common and you love them just as much as he does. You always feel overwhelmed by his affections and can’t help but return them. The others call you Romeo and Juliet but it doesn’t phase you. You’re both too much in love to stop.

Sam- Sam isn’t into PDA as much. You tend to be clingy as far as having him near you. You’ve been through relationships that made you feel alone and having Sam’s hand held in yours helps you feel wanted. Sam knows this. He knows that you try to be less touchy with him around the others and sometimes when you’re alone he’ll wrap you up in his arms and bury his face in your neck. He knows for you, touching is soothing so even though he’s not as into it, he’ll make sure you know you’re loved even in the Quinjet on the way to a hydra base. You enjoy kissing him on the lips most of all, but you’ll settle for kissing his shoulder when your holding his hand. He kisses your temple when he knows you need reassurance and you give him his space when he needs it. You both work well together and wouldn’t change a thing.


	4. Dating Steve would include…

•being comfortable in your own skin. Steve knows what it’s like to be insecure in his body so he’d shower you with love, affection and tell you how beautiful you are

•lots of sweet talking. Steve’s a down to earth Brooklyn boy. He’d just love to tell you how much you mean to him and how lucky he is

•not so much PDA but he’d hold your hand or stay close to you always

•dealing with anxiety. Dating Captain America you’d feel like you’ve got a lot of pressure on you to be perfect and Steve would try and keep your mind from telling you you’re anything but

•lots of cuddling, Steve is a cuddler and he’d love to just hold you close so he could feel your heart beat

•sharing your hopes and dreams of having a family with him

•him letting you play with his shield even though it’s a bit of a turn on for him

•him being vanilla in bed but also a bit of a freak

•him being open to trying new things and letting you take the lead in bed on occasion

•him having a Captain kink and you teasing him relentlessly

•Steve being super loud in bed and not able to control the noises he makes since he’s still new to sex

•being besties with Bucky and listening to embarrassing 40’s stories of smol Steve

•teaming up with Bucky to tease Steve

•Steve regretting introducing Bucky to you because now you often have ‘Bucky dates’ where you eat junk food and watch movies while talking about Steve

•keeping Steve warm at all times because you know he has PTSD when it comes to the cold

•staying up with him on bad nights, just stroking his hair and humming to keep him calm

•drawing and painting with Steve

•lots of laughing and grinning because seeing Steve laugh and let go is your favorite

•wearing lots of Cap themed attire just to mess with him

•having contests with Bucky about who can make him blush more

•falling asleep listening to his heartbeat

•sweet morning and goodnight kisses as well as forehead kisses

•nicknames like doll, baby doll, sweetheart, honey


	5. Dating Bucky Barnes would include:

\- him being afraid to touch you at first

\- you giving him time to adjust and letting him set the pace

\- after a while him getting used to being touched affectionately and touching you on his own

\- after getting past his fear of hurting you, he’d be touch starved, always needing to have you close

\- running your fingers through his hair and comforting him on his bad days

\- being his rock and his safe place

\- holding him close on nights when all he can think about are all the things he’s done in his past

\- loving hearing him laugh and making it your mission to hear it as much as possible

\- having goofy date nights full of pizza, horrible movies and lots of cuddling

\- being good buddies with Steve

\- having Steve tell you stories of Bucky before the war

\- teaming up with Steve and Sam to pick on Bucky

\- also defending your Bucky’s honor when the guys give him a hard time

\- him teaching you to defend yourself in emergencies

\- this backfiring when he scares you and you punch him in the face on instinct

\- tending to his wounds after missions

\- lazy days in bed just a tangle of limbs, with lots of kissing

\- talking about a future with him, children and all

\- him holding you like you’re something precious

\- lots of overprotection

\- stolen kisses before he leaves on missions

\- making Steve promise to keep him safe

\- loving him no matter what


	6. Dating Thor would include…

•big ole bone crushing hugs because that dude would not know his own strength

•having a big teddy bear for a boyfriend because he’d be very affectionate and always want to be near you

•forehead kisses because he’s huge and anyone compared to Thor would be tiny

•playful banter between you two that makes Tony gag

•learning to accept Loki as your brother as well

•hitting it off with Loki and you two becoming double trouble

•pranking everyone in the tower but especially Thor and him trying to be mad that you two get along so well but is secretly super happy

•being able to lift Mojolnir but not letting Thor know because you want it to be your secret

•having lazy days and asking Thor to make it rain so you can nap

•lots of kissing

•Thor having no shame and being naked around you constantly

•basically sex 24/7 because he’s a god and he’s always ready to go

•him being so sweet in bed, always putting your pleasure first

•being dominant in bed as well knowing it turns you on

•him being very big on aftercare and taking a bath with you just so he can hold you close

•him watching you sleep wondering how he got so lucky

•nicknames like my lady, my queen, my love, darling


End file.
